War of the World
by Quacked Lurker
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have seen a lot over the years--and encountered many things while fighting the Highbreed and other alien entities. However, this doesn't prepare them fully for the help that is comming from across the universe. Will they be willing?


_**I, Quacked Lurker, do not own rights to Ben 10, or Ben 10 Alien Force.**_

Los Soledad revealed none of the activity that was occurring. No one passing by the abandoned military base saw anything out of the ordinary—not that many stopped to wonder what happened beyond those two-story high stone walls anyway.

Underneath the cloaking device, the Highbreed had ordered the DNAliens to build a hyper dimension transporter, so Earth could finally be rid of the 'filthy' humans that plagued this world.

The huge arch was almost built, but thanks to a bit of sabotage, it was still incomplete, buying the Plumbers and Plumber children (grandchildren in a few instances) time necessary to devise a plan that would remove the threat from Earth.

Kevin Levin slammed his hand on the hood of his green car. "I'm telling you Tennyson, it won't work."

Ben Tennyson leaned against a lamppost. "I don't suppose you have any other plans to try out"

Before Kevin could yell at her cousin, Gwen held up a hand. "Listen" she commanded.

Both boys stopped their vocal fight, silent. Finally, Kevin shrugged. "I don't hear anything."

Gwen shook her head, still staring across the desert. "I must have imagined it then." She turned to Ben. "While I agree with Kevin that the plan may not work, we don't have any other options." Gwen opened her mouth to continue, but closed without saying anything. "Okay, that is weird."

Ben looked around. His green eyes widened significantly. "Get down!" he yelled before jumping across the car, and landed on Kevin. By this time, Gwen had already taken shelter on the road.

Before the black-haired teenager could push himself off the ground, something passed through the air where his head had been, barely missing the top of his car. Mouth open in astonishment, he and the two Tennysons watched as the RV skid across the parking lot after falling from the sky.

The driver was not quite middle age, and he appeared to be almost as heavy-set as Maxwell Tennyson. The lack of Hawaiian shirt was more evidence that this guy was not related to the two teenagers beside him.

In the passenger seat of the modified RV, was a red-haired lady, about the same age as the driver, wearing what appeared to be a blue hazmat suit.

Three teenagers vacated the vehicle before it came to a complete stop. The only boy yelled through the door, "Just a little bumpy?" before catching up to the two girls.

Kevin still had a slack jaw, until Ben spoke up. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"That's it! No more jokes. We almost get creamed by a flying RV, and you can't take it seriously?"

One of the passengers shoved her way in front of Kevin before he could hit Ben. She needn't have bothered, since Gwen had placed pink sheets of energy around her cousin. "Sorry for dropping in, but you get used to the odd happening around my family." The tall orange-red head with aquamarine eyes, held out her hand. "My name's Jasmine, but everyone calls me Jazz."

Gwen dropped the shields and turned to face the adults still hovering around the RV. "Your vehicle looks heavily modified. Who designed the weapons?"

Jazz bristled, but only that. "My parents—sorry, our parents—did. That's my brother, Danny." She pointed to the black haired, blue eyed teen, "and our cousin, Dani."

Kevin snorted. "Both children named Danny. Nice." He walked around Jazz and looked at the roof of his 1976 Mustang. "Now, if you'll excuse me, and leave, we can forget this whole unfortunate encounter never happened."

Jazz signed. Ben shared a glance with Gwen and the two grabbed the stranger's arms and led her away. "Sorry for our friend's attitude. He' hasn't had the best of luck lately."

Both Danny and Dani joined them. The boy held his right hand to the back of his neck, while the girl smiled impishly.

"You two look a lot alike. Are you sure you're just cousins?"

Danny smiled. "We get that a lot." His blue eyes lost focus and stared at the section of land where stone wall was barely visible, if one knew where to look, had binoculars, and the sun wasn't reflected off the sand or road. "That's a weird structure. Looks like a giant slingshot."

Gwen and Ben both spun on their heels and looked in the same direction. Gwen turned to look at the boy. "What do you see?" she asked.

Danny shrugged. "A stone structure that is several stories high—looks like its made out of limestone, or some kind of yellowish metal, in a horseshoe shape, and beneath that is a stone ledge that surrounds it." He frowned and squinted. "Are there three other structures, and why does it have cloud coverage? There are no mountains nearby."

Ben took a closer look at the three teens. "Are you Plumber's Kids?" He asked in all seriousness.

Dani jumped back slightly. "Um, no. Their parents don't work on pipes, or deal with wrenches. In fact, we've just come from an alternate dimension."

Kevin slammed the hood of his green car. "Is that so?" He strolled closer, and poked a finger in their faces. Danny stepped between him and the girls. "I don't believe you."

Danny held his arms up and shielded his sister and cousin. "Believe what you want, or don't believe if it helps. We aren't from this world, but we are human." He grinned slightly before relaxing his facial muscles. Dani chuckled briefly before falling silent. "Has nothing you've seen or experienced prepared you for the absurd, or impossible?"

Kevin folded his arms. "Well, you three aren't associated with Plumbers, so I can't answer that." His black eyes reflected the moonlight. "However, if you're telling the truth, then you won't mind this."

Ben cried "Kevin!" as the older teenager leaned forward and tugged on Danny's ear. "Wait, what?" he added as a green shield sprang up from the boy's hands and blocked off access to the girls behind him. The glowing shield were an eerie green, and Danny's blue eyes shifted colors to match the energy held by his hands.

"I would like an explanation."

"So will we," stated Gwen. She held up two pink energy balls that touched the green barriers. "You're not aliens--at least, not any species I've come across, but you aren't fully human." At a glance from the older female, she amended, "Danny and Dani"

Ben shook his head. "That's going to be confusing after a while."

_To Be Continued._


End file.
